


Choose your Brother

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Chatting & Messaging, Communication Failure, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Fresh!Sans - Freeform, Games, Gen, Inktale Sans, Innocent Papyrus, Kidnapping, Minor Papyrus/Sans, Overprotective Sans, Papyrus Has Issues, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sarcasm, Self-Acceptance, Shipping, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Team Dynamics, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, error!sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Gift for cmpteraddict. (Don't worry, the cooking part will come later. First attempts with Fresh, Ink and Error too~ >:D)Since he noticed his homies Ink and Error were getting bored (nah. it’s him), Fresh!Sans decides to start a new game with the Underfell, Underswap, Undertale and Swapfell skelebros.[And Fresh!Sans apparently left after getting the two interested with the game.]





	1. The Kidnap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmpteraddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpteraddict/gifts).



> Undertale!Papyrus & Underfell!Papyrus = oblivious to the timelines  
> Undertale!Sans & Underfell!Sans = knows too much of the timelines  
> Underswap!Papyrus & Swapfell!Papyrus = knows the timelines too, but observes the situation first  
> Underswap!Sans & Swapfell!Sans = ships the various timelines with each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The participants and judges have been kidnapped.

“where am i?” Undertale!Sans groaned, holding the back of his skull as he slowly sat up from the floor. Undertale!Sans paused, staring at the pure white floor and walls. “oh **rad** no- oh come on!”

“Comic? Red?” Underswap!Sans looks around, seeing Undertale!Sans covering his face and a disoriented Underfell!Sans beside him. The blue scarfed skeleton stood up, seeing Swapfell!Sans as well. “Black? W-what are you guys doing here? Why are we here?!”

“Stop asking **funktastic** questions when you know we’ve been kidnapped, Blue!” Swapfell!Sans answered back, not feeling well at the slightest. There was a dull buzzing in his skull which hasn’t gone away yet. Underfell!Sans squints at his surroundings. “okay. who is the **radical dude** that kidnapped us- oh god, not him!”

 

“Wassup brahs?” A loud voice, probably from a speaker, shouted out. Three Sans gave out a loud sigh while Underswap!Sans gasped with surprise. Looking up, they saw a skeleton floating above them with a skateboard. He had bright clothes on and YOLO shades.

“ah temmie flakes.”Undertale!Sans cursed, well aware of this menace. Why isn’t Error doing his job? Oh wait. He might kill the rest first because this guy's true nature is a parasite. The guy grins, giving them a gun motion hand. “Sansy fresh here to radicalize your day!”

“why did you bring us here, fresh?” Undertale!Sans stood up, looking at his three other versions look around the room. Fresh!Sans’ smile got wider, grinning. “Chill your pants brosephs coz we’re gonna have a rad time with your awesome bradcastic bros.”

“No you didn’t!” All four Sans realized the repercussions. If they were gone and their brothers are here, who was taking care of the house?! Who was going to greet the human or any monster who wants to talk to them? Fresh!Sans flips his board and vanished. Suddenly, the wall to the left turned transparent. Undertale!Sans saw four skeletons trapped in a room.

* * *

 

"I AM CONFUSED. WHERE AM I AND WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Undertale!Papyrus wondered, looking at his alternate selves. Underfell!Papyrus grumbled, holding his skull as if he got hit hard there.

"I remember looking for Sans and found a hippy instead." Underfell!Papyrus blinks, looking back at his innocent version. "He hit me with a multi-colored Gaster blaster blast and it felt...weird."

"hey! that rhymes." Underswap!Papyrus realized, sitting on the floor as he looked at the clueless duo before looking at the side. "okay. i'm not sure if you're my homies or not, but how are ya slim?"

"you guessed right, you and i met stretch... and i've never been any better." Swapfell!Papyrus stretched his back, hearing a crack before slouching back down. "nyeh~! i didn't expect this to happen. **funkilicious!** muffet is going to kill me!"

"Funkilicious? Where did you get that horrid word?!" Underfell!Papyrus eyes bulged, surprised that his other self had the guts to say **that**. Swapfell!Papyrus was also surprised, staring at his hands and back at the black armored skeleton. "that wasn't me, i got censored!"

"yes. undertale version, we are all papyrus but in various timelines." Underswap!Papyrus motioned to the rest of the skeletons. Undertale!Papyrus nodded, "I SEE! SO IF I'M HERE, SANS MUST BE TOO! SANS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

 

"..." Undertale!Sans felt unease as all three versions of himself stare at him. Underfell!Sans asked, grinning. "have you tried counting how many times your younger brother said your name in a day?"

"Papy says my name too, especially on night time! What's wrong with that?" Underswap!Sans asked, curious with the expression of both the violet scarfed skeleton and the black jacket skeleton. Swapfell!Sans covered his face, "not that type of call, blue."

"Oh." Underswap!Sans fiddled with his scarf, an innocent blush on his face. Underswap!Papyrus also turned silent, slowly looking around as if he noticed several pairs of eye lights judging him somewhere. "what did sans say this time?"

"sans is here? nyeh. he's probably insulting us and what not." Swapfell!Papyrus looks around, curious. Underfell!Papyrus crossed his arms, huffing. "Tch. As if our brothers could do anything in this situation. He wouldn't even bat a monster on the head."

"THAT... SOUNDS MORBID." Undertale!Papyrus covers his mouth with one hand, thinking what was wrong with that proverb. Back to the other side, Underfell!Sans and Undertale!Sans feels like they are going to have a bad time. Fresh!Sans comments, making the other Sans look up to see Inktale!Sans and Error!Sans on a chair with the colorful Sans leaning on the table beside the unwilling duo.

 

"Gnarly dig, am I right?"

 

"No Fresh! Not gnarly! What are you doing?!" Inktale!Sans struggled on his binds, confused why their friend would do this. Error!Sans doesn't look pleased himself, slightly fizzing in and out upon waking from his chair.

"Glad you ask homie coz these four are gonna have a blast." Fresh!Sans boops Error!Sans, causing the skeleton to wake up and summon out his blasters to blast the colorful nuisance. Unfortunately, Fresh!Sans did not die.

"Ink. What... happened here?" Error!Sans asked slowly, glaring at the Fresh!Sans placing both hands in his pockets as he smiled at the two. Inktale!Sans shook his head, "We got... kidnapped."

"Nah man. That's not fresh at all. I borrowed your boring time for a friggidy-funtastic game!" Fresh!Sans points at the protector and destroyer, "and you my brosephs are gonna be my jazzy judges."

"W-what's the game?" Error!Sans asked, not even struggling as hard as Inktale!Sans. The artist looks at the glitch in surprise, "Error? Are you actually giving up?!"

"No you i-idiot. I'm curious." Error!Sans showed his arms, stunning Inktale!Sans as the skeleton had already broken free from the binds. Fresh!Sans answered, "That's the spirit, Glitchy! ("I-I am not glitchy." Error!Sans frowned) And about the superb fresh game I thought of. ("Can you help a friend Error?" Inktale!Sans requested with a shy smile.) These dorks here are gonna get their dawgs with the choices they make. LOL."

"You mean a game where Papyrus will select the Sans who they think is their brother based on the things they do together and vice versa?" Inktale!Sans asked, freed by Error!Sans who confessed that it was either Fresh!Sans or a grumpy Nightmare!Sans who he'll deal with. Thus, Error chose Fresh!Sans, especially when Nightmare!Sans has henchmen after him. _Inktale!Sans wonders what his friend/rival/arch nemesis did this time to anger the entity._ Fresh!Sans nodded.

"W-where did you get that idea?!" Error!Sans doesn't get the logic. Fresh!Sans huffs, "You don't get my drift, yo!"

"Error! We are going to be judges!" Inktale!Sans was suddenly on board. Error!Sans is confused while Fresh!Sans is tossing his Furby back and forth on the palm of his hand. And the four Sans thought these two were on their side.

* * *

 

"Okay guys!" Inktale!Sans caught the four pairs of skelebros' attention. "You are going to exchange responses and grab the one most identical to your brothers! By the end of the contest, the one who gets the most amount of matching answers gets a prize."

"Wait a sec Homie. Dawgs who aren't picked by their brosephs, stay with the broseph for a year." Fresh!Sans continued, Error!Sans is out of the loop with the two skeletons beside him. Error!Sans asked for a repeat, doing the Sans a favor. "H-Hold it right there. You two are going a-ahead of yourselves. explain the rules p-pproperly!"

"Fine." Inktale!Sans understood the problem, nodding to himself. "There are four sections for the test: hearing, response, sight and taste. Me, Error and Fresh are going to create the questions and the rules of each game. Error will handle Papyrus' side while I handle Sans' side on giving hints so you'll know which one is your brothers. That's it! Do you think there's a problem with this set-up Fresh?"

"Nah man. Your funky ideas pass the fresh-O-meter to the max-!" Fresh!Sans heard a beeping sound in his jacket. Picking his phone up, Fresh!Sans reads the text and frowned a bit. "Sorry homies, but Fresh gotta surf elsewhere. Friskelli's booping in the wrong places again."

"oh and remember." Before Fresh!Sans left with his skateboard, he lowered his shades at the two. " **have fun**."

 

"..." Both Inktale!Sans and Error!Sans didn't respond when the skateboard skeleton left with a rainbow art on the ground. Inktale!Sans slowly stood up, walking to the side of Sans. Error!Sans stares at the artist, raising an eyebrow. "You're s-still in this?"

"Uh yeah? Don't want Fresh to maim us later. 'Sides, it might be fun~!" Inktale!Sans cheered and Undertale!Sans can be heard from below. "and i thought you were on our side?!"

"We are!" Inktale!Sans comments, but Error!Sans says something else. "Only you since the rest of them are errors in the universes. They d-don't even deserve to exist."

"thanks for the reminder buddy!" Underfell!Sans answered back, looking at the side why both Underswap!Sans and Swapfell!Sans were talking behind their backs. No. This is literally speaking. Underfell!Sans tugged Undertale!Sans and both looked at the skeletons.

 

"ok. what are you guys planning?" Undertale!Sans asked and Underswap!Sans responds with stars in his eyes. "Glad you asked, Comic! I and Black plan on taking different Papyruses so we can teach them goodness and Love!"

"...i have a bad feeling about this." Underfell!Sans muttered, scratching his elbow. Swapfell!Sans coughed, covering his mouth with clenched fists. "Red will be with that smoking sloth, Blue will be with the tsuna-bun, I will be with the cinna-bun and Comic will be with my pathetic brother."

"how about a no?" Undertale!Sans trusts Underswap!Sans to be with his brother but the other two? Ha. _Over his dust are they going to get his brother_. Underfell!Sans also disagrees with the plan, frowning at Underswap!Sans. "uh blue? as much as i'm okay with hanging out with stretch, you might die in my world so it's a no."

"The Magnificent Sans will survive in that world!" Underswap!Sans argued, stomping his boot as Underfell!Sans was still in disbelief regarding this baby blue skeleton. Swapfell!Sans smirked at Undertale!Sans, showing his right hand with closed eyes. "Come on Comic. You've been with the skeleton for who-knows-how-long, don't you want a change in pace?"

 

" **n o  o n e  i s  t a k i n g  m y  b r o t h e r  . . .** " Undertale!Sans warned with his left eye socket revealing a burning blue light. Swapfell!Sans gives a helpless shrug. "If you don't know your brother well enough, you won't be able to have him, Comic."

"A-actually" Error!Sans grinned, "If you guys kill each other, that will eliminate competition and you can have two Papyruses instead. Of course, yo-you have the option to leave the other behind but you know that a-already~?"

"Error no!" Inktale!Sans threw a whole buckets worth of black paint at the glitch, only to paint the white wall on Error!Sans instead. Error!Sans snickered, looking at Inktale!Sans. "W-what's wrong Ink? I-I didn't do anything w-wrong at all. I-I'm giving them a-a choice here."

"I am not going to let a Sans' carnage happen over my watch. Mind your batch instead, will ya?" Inktale!Sans fussed, looking back and trying to persuade Undertale!Sans and Swapfell!Sans not to FIGHT. Error!Sans sighs, looking at the Papyruses below.

* * *

 

"you guys p-planning to kill each other?" Error!Sans started, curious why Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus are looking at each other. Underswap!Papyrus noticed Error!Sans and waved it off. "sorry glitchy, but they're having a staring contest."

"I-I am not G-Glitchy!" Error!Sans fizzed some more, already preparing to summon out his blue strings. Underswap!Papyrus raised his hands, alarmed. "okay. okay! you aren't glitchy but what name can we call ya? it's kinda difficult if we don't know your name alright?"

"OH! HOW ABOUT WE CALL HIM SANS?" Undertale!Papyrus raised his hand, still staring into those crimson lights. Swapfell!Papyrus face palmed. "yeah sure. we can name each of our sans through name and number. yours is sans one. fell is sans two. stretch's is sans three. mine is sans four. this guy above is sans five. creepy dude that kidnapped us is sans sixth and-"

 

"...Shut up. I don't even want to hear this. Call me Error." Error!Sans doesn't know why, but getting angry at these dimwits and trying to reason to them is a waste of time. Undertale!Papyrus finally tore from his gaze to look at Error!Sans. "OH NO! WE MADE ERROR SAD!"

"I win!" Underfell!Papyrus cheered and Swapfell!Papyrus laughs. Underswap!Papyrus leaned on the wall and sighed, "it's like being trapped with two sans and another me."

"Were you e-even listening to the instructions?" Error!Sans felt unsettled how Undertale!Papyrus tries to jump forward, trying to reach him. He's thankful for the room lay-out, not wanting to be touch by them. Underswap!Papyrus shook his head, "nope. we were too busy talking about food and life."

 

"... Why d-did I even expect anything?" Error!Sans feels very tired just by being near these skeletons. It's as if they're activeness makes him tired. But then, as long as these Papyruses think of happy thoughts, Nightmare!Sans won't be able to get him. Inktale!Sans brought him back to his senses, asking him something. "Please explain to them again Error please?! Undertale is being difficult!"

"F-fine. We're going to let you do something before you can get your Sans back." Error!Sans watched all of the Papyruses turned alert, looking at him attentively (like children). "Voice, Response, photo and food - you are going to collect data about your brother, capiche?"

"What if we get it wrong?" Underfell!Papyrus eyes the black Sans, unsure whether he can be trusted. Error!Sans placed his hands in his pockets, resentful. "You are g-going to stay with that Sans for a year but..."

"...If nothing matched, I get to erase your timeline." Error!Sans finally found the chance he was looking for. Before Inktale!Sans can rebut, Error!Sans comments, "W-what sort of g-game will this be wi-without a threat? I-I'm sure these guys know what th-they're doing."

"ah floe. what would my sans want me to do? he'd probably want to do something dumb again." Swapfell!Papyrus sighs, looking around at the white room. Underswap!Papyrus points at Undertale!Papyrus, announcing. "all for sure, this cinnabun has to get back to his brother or else."

"I agree. You won't survive in all of our universes with an attitude like that." Underfell!Papyrus rolls his eyes, also looking at Undertale!Papyrus. Undertale!Papyrus tilts his head, confused. "SHOULD I BE GRATEFUL THAT YOU ARE IN MY SIDE OR SHOULD I FEEL SORRY FOR MYSELF?"

 

"Both. Y-you're not my target kiddo, those three are." Error!Sans was already sitting down, looking at Inktale!Sans' area with Gaster blasters floating around. 'Why does Ink have to get them?'

Underswap!Papyrus looks at Underfell!Papyrus and declared, "however, i am going to take fell's brother red coz he needs love. you don't give him any based in all of the timelines i see you guys in."

"W-What?! But showing Love is a sign of weakness in my world, don't blame me!" Underfell!Papyrus complained, annoyed at this skeleton's persistence. "If you take my Sans, then I'd have to get his weaker chirpy version.... No! I don't need any more Sans in my life! It's too much of a hassle!"

"why are you blushing then?" Swapfell!Papyrus wondered but Underfell!Papyrus punched him in response before walking to a corner. Swapfell!Papyrus rubbed his cheek bone, glaring at the grouchy skeleton. "i think i found a tsuna-bun. god. that's adoorable. where's the camera?"

"tsuna-bun and cinna-bun." Underswap!Papyrus points at Underfell!Papyrus who hissed and then at Undertale!Papyrus who smiles back at him with a question mark. "oh my god. this is purrfect."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING BUT I WANT TO GO HOME WITH SANS NOW. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE SPAGHETTI I BOILED BEFORE I SNOOZED OFF." Undertale!Papyrus turned worried, hoping his greatest work won't turn to waste. Underfell!Papyrus crossed his arms, literally in a corner as he sat down crouching. "I don't know anyone here so I'm in with Tale's idea."

"but my bro might want to get fell so i should get red." Underswap!Papyrus frowned. Swapfell!Papyrus sighs, tired of life type of sigh. "and my sans would want to get my undertale version so i should get comic."

 

" **why is this so tiring?** " Both Underswap!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus asked at the same time. Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus blinked, looking at the two with a curious gaze.

 

"You guys all have problems." Error!Sans judged them, shaking his head. "just don't worry about it and have fun living."

 

"yeah~ so says the guy who's gonna kill us!" Swapfell!Papyrus retorts and Error!Sans wondered if he could glue those teeth closed.


	2. The Game: Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The participants have grown hostile and/or confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus & Underfell!Papyrus = cinna - bun and tsuna - bun  
> Undertale!Sans & Underfell!Sans = overprotective trouble magnet and promise breaker  
> Underswap!Papyrus & Swapfell!Papyrus = helpful big brother and sarcastic troll  
> Underswap!Sans & Swapfell!Sans = knowledgeable shipper and cheeky strategist

"Ok! Ok! We're ready to start!" Inktale!Sans cheered, finally able to calm the four down. Error!Sans yawned at the artist, already tamed his side by already giving them an assignment.

"I already ordered them to create a recording for their brother to recognize them." Error!Sans shoos the artist as if he wants to see what happens next, "Go on. Give them the r-recordings and tell them what to do."

"I-uh... Wow. Didn't think you're really into this Error." Inktale!Sans scratched his neck, but Error!Sans' grin didn't waver. It made Inktale!Sans wary. Error!Sans answers, "No game's too smoll for me to handle, Ink."

"Don't push it Error." Inktale!Sans warned and went towards the four Sans. Giving each one a recorder, Inktale!Sans watched the four fiddle with it.

 

"ok. what do we do with it?" Undertale!Sans asked, looking at Inktale!Sans. Inktale!Sans answered, authoritative but still friendly in nature. "You are going to create a message for Papyrus to decipher it's you, but it has to be a common phrase you guys say like **i'm sans. sans the skeleton** type of thing."

"oh..." Underfell!Sans taps his phalanges at the recorder. Underfell!Sans asked, looking at the three. "how about we say papyrus' name?"

"I can do that!" Underswap!Sans cheered, but pouted. "But I don't know how to sound like you Red!"

"let me repeat. you are not going near my brother or my timeline. it's too dangerous for a berry like you." Underfell!Sans glared. Swapfell!Sans pats Underswap!Sans shoulder and whispered. "We should enact our plan later. Auditory is too obvious even for us, don't you agree?"

"Yes. I agree."

"i don't want to say this, but can you two stop being so buddy-buddy with each other?" Undertale!Sans taps his cheekbone, sitting on the chair prepared for them by Inktale!Sans. There was even a table with kitchen ware and... For cooking. Oh god no. Undertale!Sans will not think about this. Undertale!Sans mutters, "let's get on with this."

* * *

 

"Ok! Let's switch the data now and listen to what they said!" Inktale!Sans has the recordings and exchanged it with Error!Sans. Error!Sans was still smirking and Inktale!Sans has a bad feeling about this. Giving the recordings to each skeleton, they played the recording.

 

"SANS!"

"SANS!"

"sans?"

"sans~!"

 

"the fuck?" Underfell!Sans grabbed for the loud one, but also Undertale!Sans before the two imps grabbed it for keeps. Both Underfell!Sans and Undertale!Sans stared at each other, playing the recording at the same time. It had the same pitch, same tune, same intensity but there has to be something different! There has to be! Inktale!Sans was surprised when he saw Underfell!Sans pull out a laptop while Undertale!Sans has a converter and wires.

"You guys... Are awfully prepared." Inktale!Sans has a sweat drop. Underswap!Sans got the one with the curious voice recording while Swapfell!Sans got the one with the teasing whiney voice recording.

"oh... they have the same wave lengths." Undertale!Sans stared at the recording. The skeleton shook his head, analyzing the data. "there has to be something off with these two."

"Wowzers Comic! I didn't think you'd be this determined to win." Underswap!Sans looks at the duo as they analyze the sound. Dissecting each syllable, the two really do look like scientists... for the wrong cause. Swapfell!Sans looks at the other side, seeing the Papyruses making a ruckus.

* * *

 

"papyrus~!"

"papyrus!"

"PAPYRUS!"

"PAPYRUS!!"

 

"Give that to me!" Underfell!Papyrus cursed, pulling Underswap!Papyrus' SOUL down to reach for the recording, but Underswap!Papyrus pushed him back using his bone attacks. The Captain of the Royal Guards was determined though and used telekinesis to pluck it out from reach and onto the air.

"Catch it Tale!" Underfell!Papyrus screamed and Undertale!Papyrus looks up in the air.

"NYEH?" Falling down, Undertale!Papyrus caught it and the red scarfed sentry was met with a grinning gangster version of himself. Undertale!Papyrus took a step back and ran with the two recordings, screaming in fear when he sensed the gaster blasters chasing him.

"come back here!" Swapfell!Papyrus cursed, knowing he has to get the other recording. Undertale!Papyrus screams NEVER and used blue bone attacks to paralyze the skeleton. Unfortunately, Swapfell!Papyrus can jump over the obstacles or wait for it to pass him before moving forward.

"Urgh... So lively." Error!Sans commented, watching the four Papyruses moving around like hamsters. "Will you guys just get one recording and move on? Next one h-has more points th-than this one."

"OH REALLY?" Undertale!Papyrus was on the floor, hugging the recordings like it was a football with Swapfell!Papyrus on top of him. [Undertale!Sans is glaring at the skeleton behind the one-way window.] Error!Sans nodded, "Yeah. Really. Now get off each other and let's go to the next one."

"so why aren't you giving me one?" Swapfell!Papyrus asked, still on top of a crouching Undertale!Papyrus. Underfell!Papyrus answered instead, glaring down at the two skeletons with a crimson red eye light on the right. "Because that belongs to me, **welp**."

"oh boy." Underswap!Papyrus watched Swapfell!Papyrus rolls off just in time before he was sliced with a sharp bone attack by Underfell!Papyrus. It was a miracle that Undertale!Papyrus was left unharmed. Error!Sans groaned, annoyance was reaching to its boundaries.

* * *

 

"SANS!"

"SANS!"

 

"damn it. what's the difference?!" Underfell!Sans cursed. Both skeletons wore headphones as they analyzed the frequency. Undertale!Sans looks at Inktale!Sans and asked, "hey ink? you're gonna help us right? tell me what's the difference of these two."

"I don't know." Inktale!Sans waved his hands helplessly, giving a stink eye at Error!Sans as he glanced at the destroyer's position and looked back at his other versions. "I'm not a musician, I'm an artist."

"you're right. i gotta ask musictale me." Undertale!Sans pulls out his android phone and logs into his social media account. Inktale!Sans also perks at the phone together with Underfell!Sans. Underfell!Sans smiled at Inktale!Sans, asking. "since you're useless, we can ask for our other selves for clues right?"

"Hmm..." Inktale!Sans scratched his chin, "I guess so?"

"What's that?!" Underswap!Sans looks at the phone, seeing Underfell!Sans also pull out his phone. "That looks like a social media site! Why hasn't the Magnificent Sans received an invitation on this?!"

"Maybe our brothers were invited instead..." Swapfell!Sans doesn't sound happy. Undertale!Sans slammed his phalanges on to the laptop, declaring. "music's busy!"

"yeah. busy making lyrics shit." Underfell!Sans sighs. Underswap!Sans tries to cheer them, "Come on guys! There is still more challenges to pull ourselves together from!"

"Yes. More time to snatch your brothers." Swapfell!Sans snickered when Undertale!Sans glared at the Second-in-command. Undertale!Sans looks back at Underfell!Sans and checked the recording. They realized something. One was green while the other one was cyan.

"hey ink? if we scream loud enough, can our brothers hear us?" Undertale!Sans asked. Inktale!Sans nodded, but he warned. "You can but Error won't like it-"

 

"hey boss! what color of the recording did you use?!" Underfell!Sans screamed and they could hear a grumble on the other side. Oh right. Error!Sans hates loud noise. **How could they forget?**

"SANS? SANS! YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" Undertale!Papyrus answered instead, ecstatic to learn about his brother's appearance. Underfell!Papyrus comments as well. "I forgot! Can't you tell the difference with the Great Papyrus' voice versus the Terrible Papyrus' voice?!"

"no you prick! you two sound the same!" Underfell!Sans cursed. Undertale!Sans tried his luck this time, asking his brother. "bro! what color did you use - green or cyan?!"

"SANS?! WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS A CYAN COLOR?!" Papyrus asked, more like screamed which caused Error!Sans to grumble in annoyance. Inktale!Sans panicked, "Now now Error! Our rules never said anything about not being able to scream for HELP."

"I wish I did." Error!Sans' hands twitched, resisting the urge to silence his participants. Underfell!Papyrus asked, shouting as if those two are at fault. "What's the difference with cyan and green when you should know your brother's voice?!"

"your brother doesn't know the color cyan?" Underfell!Sans asked, surprised. Undertale!Sans sighs, "kinda. he knows the different shade of red though..."

"..." Underswap!Sans turned silent, secretly knowing only different shades of blue but not red.

"SANS! I HEARD FROM FELL AND I..."

Both Undertale!Sans and Underfell!Sans listened for the next phrase.

"I FORGOT THE COLOR!"

"how could you forget the color?!" Undertale!Sans wailed, wondering why of all the times, his brother's impeccable memory has failed on him. Undertale!Papyrus answered, "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME SANS!"

"but bro~! you and him sounds exactly the same!" Undertale!Sans bows his head, turning depressed when he realized what type of brother he is for not knowing. Underfell!Papyrus declared, "Just pick one and do better next time! Stop moping about it!"

" **fine...** " Undertale!Sans and Underfell!Sans muttered, depressed.

* * *

 

"Here are the S-STATS." Error!Sans declared, looking at the information both skeletons hold for keeps. Papyruses and Sanses look at two different directions to see the results.

 

> Underfell!Papyrus - <gearing to> Underfell!Sans
> 
> **Underfell!Sans - <gearing to> Undertale!Papyrus**
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus - <gearing to> Undertale!Sans
> 
> **Undertale!Sans - <gearing to> Underfell!Papyrus**
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus - <gearing to> Underswap!Sans
> 
> Underswap!Sans - <gearing to> Underswap!Papyrus
> 
> Swapfell!Papyrus - <gearing to> Swapfell!Sans
> 
> Swapfell!Sans - <gearing to> Swapfell!Papyrus

 

"Error! Next time! Don't ask for the same answers!" Inktale!Sans screamed at his colleague. Error!Sans looks at his phone, eye lights darted at Inktale!Sans and muttered with a sly tone. "S-Sure."

"...?" Inktale!Sans grew worried and also pulled out his phone. He needs to check Error!Sans' status. He might be plotting again. Inktale!Sans has a question mark, wondering why Nightmare!Sans is threatening Error!Sans regarding his punishment. _What did Error do?!_

 

"i knew error wants me dead!" Undertale!Sans hits his skull to the wall. Error!Sans shrugged, "T-That's what you think, Sans Classic. Yo-you are too paranoid today."

"AW! IT IS OKAY SANS! WE CAN DO BETTER NEXT TIME!" Undertale!Papyrus cheered, but Underfell!Papyrus remarked at Underfell!Sans' result. "I expected better from you, Sans!"

"you set your standards too high, boss! you always do!" Underfell!Sans hissed, secretly glad that they have a one way window. Sans can see Papyrus, but Papyrus can't see Sans. Underfell!Papyrus looks at the other side, revealing only his backside towards the Sans, shaking his hand. "I do not!"

"...Let's move on~!" Inktale!Sans laughs, looking at his phone as well. Error!Sans looks at Inktale!Sans and asked, "You then me?"

"Sure! Okay first question-" Inktale!Sans was happy his friend learned to ask first about other people's feelings. Error!Sans continues, "But no one can give the same answer."

"O-okay?" Inktale!Sans doesn't find this wrong, getting answers from his head and from the other Sans who answered in his post **In need of Q &A Questions: Post possible answers if necessary.**

 

"why do i have a bad feeling about this?" Underswap!Papyrus remarked, looking at Error!Sans. Underswap!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus also pulled out their phones, logging into their accounts. Swapfell!Papyrus tells his other self the truth, the thing Papyrus fears the most. "it's simple. the multiverse is butting into our personal business. thus, we might lose ourselves in the process."

 "I DON'T GET THEM." Undertale!Papyrus confessed, frowning. Underfell!Papyrus walked over to Undertale!Papyrus and pats his shoulder, "You don't need to because you can never comprehend it."

"..." Undertale!Papyrus looks at Underfell!Papyrus, opening his mouth. "DOES THAT MEAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND EITHER?"

"!!!" Underfell!Papyrus pushed Undertale!Papyrus down to the floor, pity turned wrath. "I understand to a certain extent unlike you!"

"he is so... humble." Undertale!Sans comments, looking at the window. Underfell!Sans nods, "yeah. he is.... in a bad way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Sans and Underfell!Sans are in Trouble.


	3. The Game: Responding (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The judges use social media now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underswap!bros and Swapfell!bros' plan:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus - **Swapfell!Sans**  
>  Underfell!Papyrus - **Underswap!Sans**  
>  Underswap!Papyrus - Underfell!Sans  
> Swapfell!Papyrus - Undertale!Sans
> 
> But Underfell!bros and Undertale!bros disagree.

 

 

 

> **[UnderNet Messaging Site]**
> 
> **Nightmare: I'm going to get you for what you did.**
> 
> **Error: Get over it!**
> 
> **Nightmare: How could I when you've scarred me for life?!**
> 
> **Error: It was only a correlated prank.**
> 
> **Nightmare: You will die tonight!**
> 
> **Error: Not today!**

"..." Error!Sans pockets his phone, expressionless as he gave out the first question. The skeleton was thinking hard, 'how the hell do i escape endless amounts of nightmares?'

  1. **What is Sans last words before he ****?**



 

"...." Underswap!Papyrus turned silent, thinking if he should really write it. This turned grim pretty fast. Swapfell!Papyrus twirls the stylus and writes what he said, looking solemn. "remember stretch. we're going to submit this to them... let's just think of another situation... **Mweh heh heh!** "

"y-you're right..." Underswap!Papyrus was interrupted with a smug Error!Sans. The Judge spoke, "you can't write the same r-response."

"damn it." Underswap!Papyrus looks at Swapfell!Papyrus and decides to change it a little bit. He can't let his younger brother feel depressed. Surely the question was the mistake. They simply have to think of it in a positive light. "how about **Mweh heh heh heh!**?"

"WHAT COULD BE SANS' LAST WORDS?" Undertale!Papyrus wondered, thinking out loud. Underfell!Papyrus already wrote his answer and Error!Sans couldn't help but stare at the response.

"I HOPE SANS KNOWS WHICH ONE IS MINE..." Undertale!Papyrus shakes his head and writes the first thing he thought of, hoping he got it right. Sending his response last, Undertale!Papyrus wondered why Underswap!Papyrus stared at him in shock. 'Does this mean he got it wrong? Oh dear...'

"..." Seeing both Underfell and Undertale's responses made Error!Sans silent. He didn't comment as he brought it over to Inktale!Sans. 

* * *

 

 

"Ink. The question and responses are being sent in." Error!Sans remarked and pulls his phone back on to see Nightmare's progress. He edits the settings and shifts the area to another location. Error!Sans was too lazy to go up and leave so he'll continue to derail the persistent Nightmare out of his path. _Why can't the guy get over his prank? It wasn't that **bad**._

"Ok! Here you go, guys!" Inktale!Sans cheered, presenting the question before the response.

 

  1. **What are your last words before you ***?**



 

"why the hell would he know about that?!" Underfell!Sans grew irritated. Undertale!Sans doesn't even know if he want to take the answer or not. This was a... sensitive topic. Underswap!Sans tilts his head, curious. "I don't understand the question. What about you Black?"

"Maybe this is before we came here? I'm not sure really..." Swapfell!Sans shook his head, disappointed with himself. Inktale!Sans responds, his smile turned to a pout at the responses. "Here... are the answers of your brothers!"

 

 

 

 

> **Mweh heh heh!**
> 
> **Mweh heh heh heh!**
> 
> **I'm going to grillby's**
> 
> **You want anything papyrus?**

"!!!" Undertale!Sans immediately snatched the one using Papyrus' full name, clutching it like a child as he held Swapfell!Sans in place. "paps. no... my feels."

"Mine!" Underswap!Sans declared, snatching it from Underfell!Sans. The skeleton growled, annoyed that Underswap!Sans took his answer. Usually, he'd be okay with this but this was close to home. Underfell!Sans murmured with red glowing eyes, "blue? do you wanna have a good... time?"

"No! But Fell needs love!" Underswap!Sans dodged the Gaster blaster and deflected some bone attacks with his bone sword/club. "And Papy made it too vague! The only difference the two answers have was the additional **heh**! I am not choosing tha-aaAHH! Ink! SAVE ME~!"

"Comic!" Swapfell!Sans argued, angry that Undertale!Sans was surrounded with Gaster blasters as he protected his belongings. Swapfell!Sans questions, "Don't you think your protectiveness is getting overboard?"

"no... leave me alone." Undertale!Sans slumps, eye sockets blank as he wait for the next question. He knows his brother doesn't know but this response... Undertale!Sans feels like this was the one for him. Swapfell!Sans twitched, annoyed how apathetic this skeleton was. Underfell!Sans grabbed onto the **Mweh heh heh** begrudgingly, glaring at a triumphant Underswap!Sans protected by Inktale!Sans.

"This time, you four are going to respond and your brother's decide." Inktale!Sans presents the question, smiling with his star shaped eye light in one side and the other was shimmering blue.

 

  1. **Who is Papyrus' first friend?**



 

"..." All of the Sans placed **Sans** but it ERRORed. Underswap!Sans keeps on spamming his name until it entered, having the rest of them give up for the blue skeleton's sake. Swapfell!Sans placed another way of phrasing it, " **Me** "

"uh..." Undertale!Sans scratched his neck, "how about-?"

" **his older brother.** " Underfell!Sans already went ahead of him. Undertale!Sans glared at the skeleton and smirked, "hey paps?! you better know this is me!"

"OK SANS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!" Undertale!Papyrus cheered and Undertale!Sans entered his answer. Inktale!Sans looks at the responses and shrugged.

* * *

 

"Here you go Error!" Inktale!Sans tossed the answers and Error!Sans already presented the questions to the Papyrus. All he had to do now was present the response.

 

  1. **Who is your first friend?**



"FLOWEY!" Undertale!Papyrus cheered, but Underfell!Papyrus comments with a question mark. "Wasn't it Undyne?!"

"wait a minute, fell. it should be undyne. i mean she was the first feme who talked to us." Underswap!Papyrus argued and it was Swapfell!Papyrus crossed his arms, wondering who exactly is his friend. Swapfell!Papyrus frowned, "i don't think i even have a friend there..."

"AW! WE CAN BE YOUR FRIEND!" Undertale!Papyrus cheers. On the other side, the four Sans was disheartened with the responses. Undertale!Sans writes something on his notepad ("You had a notepad?" Inktale!Sans was amazed) while Underfell!Sans is cursing at the sadistic fish lady.

"Papy no~" Underswap!Sans cried in a corner while Swapfell!Sans screamed, "YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! I AM YOUR FIRST FRIEND!"

 

"?" All four Papyruses had a question mark. Underfell!Papyrus asked, "Did you hear something?"

"nah." Swapfell!Papyrus shrugged. Error!Sans shows the responses, grumbling as he typed on his phone. After seeing the responses, Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus gave out matching poker faces. Underswap!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus felt guilty.

**Sans**

**Me**

**His older brother**

**Comic Sans**

 

“ **Oh right…** ” Undertale!Papyrus and Underswap!Papyrus nodded, understanding the logic. Underfell!Papyrus shook his head, looking at the choices closer. “I don’t get it. My magic can’t wrap itself around this…”

“i will kill him.” Underfell!Sans murmured, glaring at the really clueless skeleton.

"they are technically all the same." Swapfell!Papyrus thought, looking at the answers. Undertale!Papyrus immediately reached for his brother's full name, frowning. "HA HA. VERY FUNNY SANS. I KNEW YOU'D TRY TO WORM SOMETHING COMICAL TO YOUR NAME."

"I thought that's his full name-? Oh. Comic for funny you mean?" Underfell!Papyrus shakes his head, snatching **Sans** from Swapfell!Papyrus and swapping it with **His older brother**. “We have no other choice though…”

"still. why not undyne?" Underswap!Papyrus wondered as he picked **Me** since he doesn't know who to choose. Error!Sans shows the next question, pondering whether to do this or not. "T-this is from a friend. You need to take dibs and send it back to me."

 

  1. **If you see a dusty Sans walking towards you with a weapon (such as an ax) and/or has glowing red eyes, what will you do?**



 

 

 

> **FIGHT**
> 
> **ACT**
> 
> **ITEM**
> 
> **MERCY**

 

"!!!" Spontaneously, Undertale!Papyrus grabs for **MERCY** while Underswap!Papyrus reached for **FIGHT**. Underfell!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus was a bit stunned in reading that and realized too late that they have two options left. All four Sans' eyes widened at the Fight-or-flight reflex.

"bro no!" Undertale!Sans declared and realized this must be from a post. Searching it up, he saw the post of Error titled **questions needed**.

 

 

 

 

> Horrortale!Sans: I got one. If you see a dusty Sans walking towards you with a weapon (such as an ax) and/or has glowing red eyes, what will you do?
> 
> Dusttale!Sans: Heh. Then we should limit it to the usual. FIGHT, ACT, ITEM or MERCY.
> 
> Horrortale!Sans: Genius.
> 
> **Undertale!Sans: i hate both of you. #Horrortale!Sans #Dusttale!Sans**
> 
> Dusttale!Sans: I haven't done anything... yet.
> 
> **Undertale!Sans: yet. [Aftertale!Sans, Mafiatale!Sans, G!Sans have liked this.]**
> 
> Horrortale!Sans: But your brother has spoken, I can't wait to have a visit.
> 
> Horrortale!Sans: Who knows, maybe my hunger will be satisfied? [Dream!Sans has disliked this.]
> 
> **Undertale!Sans: i won't let you even go near my brother.**
> 
> **Undertale!Sans: though you can take dusty frisk or chara if you want. [A dozen have liked this.]**

 

"Hmmm..." Underfell!Papyrus breaks Swapfell!Papyrus' hand and snatched the ITEM instead, "Maybe Sans got drunk and woke up on the wrong side of the bed surrounded by gays that's why he's dusty?"

"...what?" Swapfell!Papyrus looks at Underfell!Papyrus' thought processing before taking the ACT. Swapfell!Papyrus didn’t even MOVE, wanting to see how his other version would handle. He was greatly disappointed. "fell. i thought you were evil, but you are so... cinnamon roll like."

"I am not evil! I am the Terrible Papyrus-! Is Terrible equating to evil?" Underfell!Papyrus intense glare at Swapfell!Papyrus turn into a bemused expression. Underswap!Papyrus shrugged, seeing Undertale!Papyrus puzzled with his answer as well. "it might not be my sans ok?"

"BUT SANS MIGHT HAVE A REASON FOR DOING THIS! IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN AN ACCIDENT!"

"Y-yeah. Accidents created killer and murder sans respectively." Error!Sans directed the insult to Undertale!Sans. Undertale!Sans comments cooly. "i am different from them."

"Sure you a-are Sans Classic." Error!Sans grabs onto the data. "This question is the same with yours, but it has to match with your brother's response backwards."

"and what? taunt the murderer some more?" Underfell!Sans complained, realizing he has to get ACT while Swapfell!Sans looks with confusion. "And what ITEM can I throw at a cold-blooded killer?"

"W-who knows?" Error!Sans sent the responses over for the Sans to FIGHT over.

* * *

 

Inktale!Sans shakes his head, not happy with the results. Undertale!Sans and Swapfell!Sans needed to be separated again while Underswap!Sans and Underfell!Sans' tension was increasing. Inktale!Sans has to distract them. Inktale!Sans pulls out a question from Underlust!Sans.

 

  1. **If Papyrus gets a lover, what will you do?**



 

"judge the fuc- i mean **interrogate the guy**." Undertale!Sans crossed his answer for the new one, all the while struggling to keep his FIGHT from Underfell!Sans and Swapfell!Sans. Underfell!Sans uses red magic and writes his half-thought response, " **show his baby pictures.** "

"You are cruel." Swapfell!Sans comments and dodged the bone swung at him. Underswap!Sans was the only one not fighting, pointing at his other selves' answer with shock. "No. You are the cruel one! Why are you saying it's **impossible** when your brother never tried yet?"

"Because he's useless and why will you **congratulate the guy** when you barely even met the lover?" Swapfell!Sans retorts which Underswap!Sans comments cheerfully, "Because he's my brother and I support him!"

 

"i can feel the love based on their comments..." Underswap!Papyrus puffs out some smoke away from Underfell!Papyrus' direction since the edgy skeleton would karate chop his cigarette stick and waste a pack by summoning out bone attacks to destroy it.

" **Stop smoking.** " Underfell!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus said at the same time, frowning with an intense stare. Swapfell!Papyrus was about to pull out a stick, but placed it back in his pocket. "..."

"Enough dilly-dallying, here’s the choices" Error!Sans showed the question and answers.

  1. **If you get a lover, what will Sans do?**



 

 

 

> **~~judge the fuc~~ ** **interrogate the guy**
> 
> **show his baby pictures**
> 
> **impossible**
> 
> **congratulate him/her!**

 

"GIVE ME THAT!" Undertale!Papyrus argued, reaching forward to the last option. Underswap!Papyrus laughs, using his bone attack to hold Undertale!Papyrus in place (stabbing the red scarf). "sorry bro, but i'm taking that."

"or not!" Swapfell!Papyrus used his gaster blasters and Underswap!Papyrus had to move away to avoid damage. (One HP monster needs to be careful). Underswap!Papyrus screamed, "betrayal!"

"all man for himself!" Swapfell!Papyrus grabbed it, only for Underfell!Papyrus to use his blue attack to pushed everyone to the ground, step on Swapfell!Papyrus' hand and grab the beautiful option.

 

"Nyeh heh heheh heheh heh~!"

 

"...." All four Sans were silent, looking at the laughing Second-in-command who looks really ridiculous. Underfell!Sans asked Inktale!Sans, very sad for himself. "please tell me this is over."

"I'm live-streaming this." Error!Sans declared, holding his phone out for the multiverse to see. It was a high demand according to the polls. If he did this, several Sans would delay Nightmare!Sans' quest. Heck. The henchmen are also interested in the game.

"Fifteen more." Inktale!Sans declared, also offering to help live stream this since some of his friends want to see two sides of the game. Undertale!Sans hits his head to the wall, "why?"

"Why indeed~?" Underswap!Sans hums, happy that the two are getting along. Inktale!Sans and Error!Sans rarely get along with a game they themselves will handle. 

* * *

 

 

"h-heh. this is easy." Error!Sans then sent out the next question while saying it a loud for everyone to hear. " **Where d-does Sans h-hang out most of-of the time, excluding the house? - Epictale!Sans** "

" **Grillby's** " Sans all commented with a serious face on. All Papyruses typed this as well.

-ERROR-

“hehehe.” Error!Sans grinned and there was a huge ERROR word that appeared in their tablets. Undertale!Papyrus pouts, looking at the other three and back at his tablet.

"SANS~! WE HAVE TO CHANGE IT! WHERE ELSE DO YOU GO?!" Undertale!Papyrus pouted. Undertale!Sans shouts back, "no worries bro! i trust and believe in you!"

"aww." Aside from the fact Underswap!Papyrus is amazed to see this Undertale version of him can actually pout, the bond between those two are worth noting. It was adorable. Undertale!Papyrus looks at his three other versions and stated the obvious. "GUYS! ANY OTHER PLACE SANS GO TOO?"

“No way. His favorite trash bin is at Grillby’s and Grillby’s alone.” Underfell!Papyrus argued and Underswap!Papyrus placed his hand on his head, “nnnnnnnnnnn……nothing.”

“What world are you from again?” Underfell!Papyrus tries to recall as he backs away, “Don’t want to get infected by idiocy.”

“why you little-” Underswap!Papyrus was held back by a frantic Undertale!Papyrus. “NOW NOW!”

"i have an idea..." Swapfell!Papyrus grinned and brought his other three versions close to a huddle. “this is what we’re going to do. If we can’t write the same word, then we gotta add stuff on it.”

On the other side, four Sans wondered what was taking so long? It also wasn't helpful that Underswap!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus laughed together with Underfell!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus smiling/smirking at the decision.

"i don't like those smiles." Underfell!Sans frowned, but Undertale!Sans got ready to select his answer. He didn't want another Underswap!Sans or Swapfell!Sans' episode.

"here's the responses!" Inktale!Sans glared at Error!Sans as he posted the responses to the four Sans.

 

  1. **Where do you hang out most of the time, excluding the house?**



 

 

 

> **Grillby's**
> 
> **At Grillby'**
> 
> **In Grillby**
> 
> **Inside Grillby**

 

"where did the **s** go?!" Underfell!Sans screamed at the other side. All three Sans have already summoned their Gaster blasters and are playing a tug of war to get the only correct answer available. Underswap!Papyrus comments back, laughing. "good luck red!"

"fuck you!" Underfell!Sans cursed, grabbing **At Grillby'** disdainly. Inktale!Sans stared at the thread, curious why so many Sans' are available at this hour. 

 

 

> Underlust!Sans: I wonder who'll take **Inside Grillby**?
> 
> Undersea!Sans: Very lewd... Underswap or Swapfell made that probably.
> 
> Undernovela!Sans: How did this escalate so quickly?
> 
> **Error!Sans: So... How's your world doing?**
> 
> Undernovela!Sans: Let's not talk about this.
> 
> **Error!Sans: But I want to.**

 

"Error! What are you doing?!" Inktale!Sans shouted/asked, surprised the skeleton even had the guts to comment towards the several threads emerging.

“S-Stay out of this Ink!” Error!Sans ignores the shouting, looking at his phone. Inktale!Sans wants to throw something at Error!Sans or maybe draw something on the guy, but that would lead to a battle. Inktale!Sans sighs, sending out the next question requested by Echotale!Sans.

 

  1. **What was Papyrus' first words?**



"But I'm the younger brother!" Underswap!Sans bemoaned his situation as Underfell!Sans and Undertale!Sans started writing their answers. Swapfell!Sans looked at the three and decided to write his own as well. Swapfell!Sans poked Underswap!Sans and pointed at the other two.

“Why are your answers different?” Underswap!Sans asked, both Underfell!Sans and Undertale!Sans already finished with their response.

"ya see? paps saw a cat and started mimicking the-" Underfell!Sans looks at Undertale!Sans' response and threw a knife. Undertale!Sans dodged it, looking at the other answers and smirked.

“jelly?” Undertale!Sans asked and had to dodge a couple of red bones from the ground. Underswap!Papyrus placed his skull on the wall, hearing the scream of his brothers. Undertale!Papyrus followed Underswap!Papyrus but removed his skull, scratching his chin. "I DON'T GET IT..."

* * *

 

"your turn." Error!Sans brought their attention away, giving them the question and answers.

 

  1. **What was your first words?**



 

 

 

> **NYEH**
> 
> **NYeh**
> 
> **Nyeh**
> 
> **SNANS~!**

 

“lol.” Underswap!Papyrus read while Undertale!Papyrus took the different option. All three remaining skeletons stared at the answers.

"what's the difference?" Swapfell!Papyrus squints, staring at the answers. Underfell!Papyrus took the full capital word, frowning at the other two. "Perhaps capitalization."

"bro! it's not like we don't want to help you, it's just that you make things so difficult!" Underswap!Papyrus called out, hoping their brothers wouldn't get angry at them. Underswap!Sans shouts out, "Sorry Papy! Can you get mrmghghgh-!"

"what?!" Underswap!Papyrus called out, unaware that Underfell!Sans covered Underswap!Sans' mouth by pulling the blue scarf up and tightening the garment-turned-gag. Error!Sans ignores Inktale!Sans' sudden worry (jumping down to help stop the fight) and sends out the next question.

 

  1. **What was Sans' first words?**



"BUT HE'S OLDER THAN ME!" Undertale!Papyrus has a tear on one eye socket and Underfell!Papyrus second the motion. Underfell!Papyrus pats Undertale!Papyrus’ shoulder and said, “There is another way…”

“…NO.” Undertale!Papyrus refused but the black skeleton simply nodded his head. Underswap!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus begins to write down their answers as if this moment was the best times in their lives.

"Y-you gg-gotta write something." Error!Sans shrugged, looking back at the UnderNet Site and noticed a lot of questions completely controversial. Controversial in a way that these questions become a pathway whether the different timelines of Sans can visit and be accepted in these other four realms. Error!Sans twitched when he saw Inktale!Sans liking it, deleting several questions he deemed unneccesary. Swapfell!Papyrus looks up and threw a marker which the skeleton dodged with a head tilt, "will you stop using the phone and send these already?!"

"WE ARE SO GOING TO BE JUDGED!" Undertale!Papyrus was in a corner while Underfell!Papyrus stood boldly.

"Oh. sure. whatever." Error!Sans sent it to Inktale!Sans, busy deleting the comments. 

* * *

 

 

"Ink here." Error!Sans laid on the floor, uncaring whether his fellow judge was having difficulty. Inktale!Sans finally calmed them down, but the four saw the next question with the answers.

It was so obvious who owned who, Inktale!Sans had to jump up high to avoid the Gaster blasters and bone attacks. The Papyruses on the other side nearly fell down in surprise at the sudden explosions.

  1. **What was your first words?**



 

 

 

> **Papy~!**
> 
> **I am his younger brother!**
> 
> **Mweh!**
> 
> **How should I know?**

"WAIT-IT WORKED RIGHT, BUT WHAT'S HAPPENING OVER THERE?" Undertale!Papyrus asked, looking up at Error!Sans. Underfell!Papyrus looks at Undertale!Papyrus and shrugged, "Don't bother. Knowing Sans, he's doing something recklessly stupid or lazy again."

"i don't think fighting is a lazy thing." Underswap!Papyrus remarked, looking around for an exit. Undertale!Papyrus laughs, "SILLY STRETCH! MY BROTHER IS TOO LAZY TO FIGHT OVER SOMETHING SO CHILDISH. THIS MUST BE THE WORK OF YOU AND SLIM’S BROTHER!"

"...you think the same way?" Swapfell!Papyrus eyed Underfell!Papyrus who was blinking at the conversation. Underfell!Papyrus looks at the skeleton and looks away, glaring at the floor. "I don't need to answer a question from you, jerkface."

"..." Swapfell!Papyrus slaps one hand on his face, groaning. 'and this is my other life.' 

* * *

 

 

"Error! Here!" Inktale!Sans said urgently, tossing the answers of another question as he tries to pull Underfell!Sans and Undertale!Sans away from Underswap!Sans and Swapfell!Sans. _Too bad they are wizards, summoning: Gaster Blasters, bones and psychic powers._

"Hn." Error!Sans sent the questions to the Papyruses who were chatting. All four of them stared at it and Undertale!Papyrus said AWW out loud.

  1. **What is your best dish?**



 

 

 

> **Spaghetti**
> 
> **Everything**
> 
> **He cooks?**
> 
> **Take-out food**

"Take Red's answers Papy!" Underswap!Sans said out loud. Swapfell!Sans called out next, "You better get Comic's answer or else!"

"k." Underswap!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus sighs, reaching forward for the answers until they felt a cool aura behind them. Dodging in time for Underfell!Papyrus' Gaster blasters attack, Undertale!Papyrus dashed forward as he apologized. "SORRY, BUT WE WON'T LET YOU!"

"didn't think you'd tag team." Swapfell!Papyrus smirked and used his magic to pull Undertale!Papyrus down before he could grab for the answers. Underfell!Papyrus swung a femur like a bat, knocking Swapfell!Papyrus down temporarily to grab his and Undertale!Papyrus' answer. Underswap!Papyrus couldn't move since Undertale!Papyrus summoned a blue bone directly at his SOUL area.

"All is fair in Love and War!" Underfell!Papyrus voiced out, sharing the answer with his couNterpart. Error!Sans whistles, watching the four separate into two groups.

"This is g-getting intere-resting." Error!Sans comments, sending out a question for them posted by Mafiatale!Sans.

 

  1. **How many jobs does Sans have?**



"SANS HAS LOTS OF JOBS!" Undertale!Papyrus voiced out. Underfell!Papyrus sits on the table and scratched his neck, checking his data. "But how many?"

" **HMMMMmmmm...** " Both Papyruses were in deep thought. Underswap!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus was talking about a battle strategy, already placing an answer in their board.

"I HOPE THIS MAKES SENSE." Undertale!Papyrus sigh. Both Underswap!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus looks at the answers and snickered. Swapfell!Papyrus asked, "which one of you read a meme?"

"What is this meme you speak of?" Underfell!Papyrus questioned, confused. 

* * *

 

 

"Ok Error! Send me the response!" Inktale!Sans wiped some sweat from his face, tired from the mini rebellions of the four. Unlike Papyrus, Sans didn't seem as pacifistic as the taller skeleton. They seemed more... Vicious. Error!Sans sent it, trying to block Nightmare in his friend's list now.

"..." All four Sans stared at it, processing the answer before Inktale!Sans drop the thick impenetrable fiber glass keeping them away from the responses for a couple of seconds.

**Zero**

**One**

**More than one**

**Over nine thousand**

"boss! which one is yours?!" Underfell!Sans called out since he knows this Second-in-Command of the Royal Guard pompous edge lord complains about several descriptions in his job list. What he sees here is confusing. Underfell!Papyrus shouts back, "Figure it out on your own, gnat!"

"?" Undertale!Sans continues to stare at the answers, wondering if his brother thought of him as a superhero for having too many jobs. Underswap!Sans called out, "Papy?! What did Fell write?!"

"he wrote **more than one**!" Underswap!Papyrus replied, hearing a sound of pain from a nudge from the ribs by a certain tsundere. Inktale!Sans removes the wall, shouting. "GO-!"

"Not again!" Inktale!Sans screamed and another blasts of Gaster blasters and bone attacks emerged. Error!Sans looks over to Inktale!Sans' direction and snickered. Inktale!Sans looks at Error!Sans and asked with a tiny voice, "wanna help me?"

"Nah. Y-you can handle i-it Ink." Error!Sans looks at his phone and continues to decipher the location of Nightmare and his henchmen. (Fortunate how all henchmen: Cross!Sans, Horrortale!Sans and Killer!Sans and Murder!Sans is watching the Livestream.)

* * *

 

"How about this?!" Inktale!Sans sends out a question of Nightmare himself. Sans only needed to glance at it before continuing to attack, currently holding out their tablets in one hand.

"i dunno annoying dog?" Underfell!Sans rolls his eyes as he cackled with glee as he created a bone attack pushing Underswap!Sans in the air. Underswap!Sans resummoned his Gaster blasters in the air and threw a bone attack to stab the option to the floor. Underfell!Sans cursed and took the option with the bone, dragging Underswap!Sans down since the bone had a string on it.

" **Walking naked.** " Swapfell!Sans said out loud but not loud enough, having the tablet convert his voice to words instead. Undertale!Sans entered his Gaster blaster, only to pop out from another Gaster blaster's mouth with an answer. Undertale!Sans was frowning. "...i..."

"Give me that!" Swapfell!Sans rushed forward, but Undertale!Sans twirled, knelt down and kicked the legs for the skeleton to trip. Undertale!Sans said with a cool voice, "no way, but what could i write?"

_Papyrus never told me his nightmares….!_

"Oh come on!" Inktale!Sans groaned, but he sent the answers to the next questions with slight injuries. Error!Sans raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

  1. **What is your scariest nightmare?**



 

 

 

> **Losing his brother**
> 
> **N/A**
> 
> **Walking outside [naked]**
> 
> **Annoying dog replaced him in the Royal Guard**

"..."

It was only Undertale!Papyrus who took **N/A** while the rest of them stared at the answers in horror. Getting at least one of them would show weakness and humiliation. This was even broadcasted to hundreds of audiences they don’t even know, but they will be judged one way or the other. All three remaining contestants stared at the first option, unwilling to admit who wrote the third and fourth even if it's obvious.

"i know my bro's evil, but i''m not going to humiliate myself towards so many sans." Swapfell!Papyrus shook his head as both Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus charged forward and attacked each other as they held the option at the same time. Swapfell!Papyrus looks at Error!Sans and asked, "aren't you going to stop us error?"

"nope. i'll kill you in the end so it's okay." Error!Sans' laziness is so bad, it's terrifying. Swapfell!Papyrus confessed, "i liked you better actively showing yourself as a manipulative dick."

"too bad." Error!Sans crossed his legs, sending out the next question for them to answer.

  1. **How long does Sans sleep?**



“This is easy.” All of the Papyruses thought until Error!Sans comments again. “Two seconds to an-answer!”

“OH MY GOD! I DON’T HAVE ENOUGH TIME!” Undertale!Papyrus screams in terror, holding his hands in the air as he counts how long his brother must have slept. Underfell!Papyrus screams, “WRITE ANYTHING!”

“OK!” Undertale!Papyrus wrote the same answer he gave with the job description. Underswap!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus tries to imagine the level of sleep Undertale!Sans must have.

“amazing.” Underswap!Papyrus comments, unknown whether he was able to visualize this or plain sarcasm. Error!Sans throws the answers to Inktale!Sans which the artist posted in the board.

  1. **How long do you sleep?**



  

 

> **He sleeps?**
> 
> **Usual time.**
> 
> **Majority of the day**
> 
> **Over nine thousand!!!**

“goddamnit!” Undertale!Sans hissed as he has to defend his answers while grabbing a new one. He was getting really tired, but Swapfell!Sans was still ongoing, rearing to kick his coccyx and take his brother.

“No killing!” Inktale!Sans screamed as he created a wall to deflect a gaster blast from Underfell!Sans directed at Underswap!Sans, but the chaos didn’t stop. The artist threw a new question to further split the attention span. Thinking fast, Inktale!Sans shouts, “If you don’t answer this, Papyrus will fall in love with Mettaton!”

**“what?!”**

Inktale!Sans didn’t think all four of them cared about their brother’s love life. All of the Sans was able to answer the question and threw it at him. Inktale!Sans pushed his head back, but he had to control the chaos. He throws the answers at Error!Sans before diving back in the battlefield.

* * *

 

“here.” Error!Sans sends the answers and all of the four Papyrus frowned at the selection.

  1. **Who do you love?**



 

 

 

> **No one!**
> 
> **Mettaton!**
> 
> **I don't know!**
> 
> **Me!**

 

“UH….” Undertale!Papyrus looks at each other. No one was moving. The answers were too vague and the last option was plain creepy. Underswap!Papyrus asked softly, peeking at Error!Sans. “can we not choose?”

“Ch-choose now so w-we ca-can have a break.” Error!Sans shocked them. A break? Papyrus stared at each other and decided to do Rock-Paper-Scissors. After selecting the answers, Error!Sans announced. “Break time! You get to rest and see us calculate your m-measly s-scores.”

“…”

“Tough crowd.” Error!Sans shrugged, uncaring as he heard the screams of his other version. Looking at his side, the Papyruses were like cinnamon buns. They were sitting down, telling stories and sharing weed- “Why?”

“why not?” Underswap!Papyrus asked back, moving his stick in the air. Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus glared at the duo, secretly plotting their vengeance outside this realm. Error!Sans finished calculating the grades but he still needs Inktale!Sans. Error!Sans stood up, warping into the other side and using his blue strings. “You had one job Ink!”

“Sure~! Heartstrings. Let creativity halt these gaster blasting skellies!” Inktale!Sans said with dripping sarcasm. Everyone in the room was held by strings. Everyone except Error!Sans. The skeleton scratched the back of his neck and backslaps Inktale!Sans’ face. “Y-you co-could’ve pleaded for my h-help?”

“Uh… No?” Inktale!Sans looks like the slap wasn’t strong enough. Error!Sans and Inktale!Sans glared at each other, only for Underswap!Sans to scream out. “SHIP!”

“WHERE?!” Undertale!Papyrus responded quickly, adding something that made everyone turn to Undertale!Sans instead. “HOW CAN THERE BE A SHIP WHEN THERE IS NO WATER HERE?!”

“can we have our break now?” Undertale!Sans sighs, not wanting to explain to them how innocent his brother is. Error!Sans snatched all of the tablet’s data and went off, releasing everyone but Inktale!Sans. Inktale!Sans didn’t need help though, already finding a bottle to disintegrate the strings.

* * *

 

“So it’s break time! Do whatever you want for the next five-!” Inktale!Sans was amazed how fast Underfell!Sans and Undertale!Sans got their condiments out. Underswap!Sans and Swapfell!Sans shrugged, not the perpetrators for this weird occurrence.

With the data they have, first round shows:

 

Underfell!Papyrus - <gearing to> **UFS** / USS USS UFS UFS USS UFS = USS/UFS

Underfell!Sans - <gearing to> **UTP** / USP UFP UFP UFP USP USP = UFP/USP

Undertale!Papyrus - <gearing to> **UTS** / UTS UTS UTS UTS UTS UTS = **UTS**

Undertale!Sans - <gearing to> **UFP** / UTP UTP UTP SFP UTP UFP = **UTP**

Underswap!Papyrus - <gearing to> **USS** / SFS UFS SFS SFS SFS = SFS

Underswap!Sans - <gearing to> **USP** / UFP USP SFP USP USP UTP = USP

Swapfell!Papyrus - <gearing to> **SFS /** UFS SFS USS USS UFS USS = USS

Swapfell!Sans - <gearing to> **SFP** / SFP SFP USP UTP SFP SFP = SFP

 

“why didn’t you get my answers!” Underfell!Sans shouts beyond the wall. Underfell!Papyrus cursed, “Because it’s humiliating you imbecile! I will not explain to them how those answers came to be!”

“You traitor!” Swapfell!Sans screamed at Swapfell!Papyrus who got Underswap!Sans.

“Why~?” Underswap!Sans is on all fours down at the floor, wondering how this turned twisted all of the sudden with the mishaps between him and Swapfell!Sans’ brother. He can fix this! He has to believe!

“…” Undertale!Sans and Undertale!Papyrus stared at their responses and didn’t really care all that much, but Error!Sans did. Error!Sans cursed, “H-how did you perfect it?!”

“BROTHERHOOD? FRIENDSHIP? NOT SURE REALLY, IT'S DIFFICULT TO EXPLAIN!” Undertale!Papyrus smiles at the shaking skeleton. Undertale!Sans defends his brother, shouting. “wait a sec! you said you won’t harm us!”

“I lied!” Error!Sans’ response made Inktale!Sans roll his eyes, standing up after he healed his injuries.

“Ok. Ok. I know I shouldn’t trust you with Sans, but I don’t want to turn to dust any time soon and so-” Inktale!Sans walks over to Error!Sans’ area. “You can be Sans’ judge now.”

“How fun~” Error!Sans hums, looking at the four skeletons with the betrayed face as the artist switched sides. Error!Sans teleports to their area and looks down at them. “I can’t wait to d-delete you guys.”

 

“…” All of the Sans stared at Error!Sans as if he said a very bad joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone but the Undertale!brothers are in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This time, I'm sure I'll end with 5 chapters because of the game mechanics (Voice, Response, Sight and Taste). :P


End file.
